


Last Holiday [With Castiel]

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Comfort, Destiel is in this if you put on your goggles and squint, Episode: s15e14 Last Holiday, Family, Fluff, Food, Gen, Halloween, Humor, I didn't hurt Castiel this time, I swear, I wrote this because I love Castiel and there's absolutely no way around that, It's loving Castiel hours here at almost midnight, Pranks, Season/Series 15, Swearing, Thanksgiving, a bit of crying, come join me, we have angel blades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: The Winchesters, Castiel, and Jack celebrate all the holidays they never got to — as a family.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Last Holiday [With Castiel]

**Author's Note:**

> The pictures released for 15x14 "Last Holiday" made me feel super awesome after a disaster of a dinner with my toxic af mom. They saved my night. I'm losing my shit over them. I'm so excited, I can't even describe it. But... Castiel? Hello? So I wrote my own version with Castiel, and like the tags say, there's Destiel if you put on your goggles and squint. So squint really hard, and maybe get prescription shipping goggles (I know a guy). I love all of them. I just... oh my god, guys, I love them.

The woman-spirit-whatever the hell she was was giving them something. Something the Winchesters, Jack, and Castiel realized that maybe they needed. But was it okay? Was she safe? Could they really just take time off and… celebrate holidays?

That wasn’t them. That wasn’t the Winchesters.

They didn’t do holidays.

Halloween was Dean getting sick from eating too much candy, and then stopping a demonic summoning.

Thanksgiving was getting a McChicken and fighting racist ghosts.

Christmas was ordering from whatever crappy joint was open, getting smashed with spiked eggnog, and stopping cannibalistic grandparents.

The Winchesters didn’t do holidays.

No. _No_. Never.

Holidays were boring at best, maybe even lonely, and at worst, ended in too many injuries to count, and more gore added to the horror movie marathon that was their life.

So they stood there, the four of them — Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Jack — just shifting awkwardly, not sure what they wanted.

_Did_ they want this?

They never had before. How could you _want_ something you’d never even had? They didn’t know what normal holidays were like, what it was to go Trick-or-Treating, or open presents beneath a Christmas tree, or be with family without hating and loving each other so damn much that it hurt and bled.

This was uncharted territory.

Dean let out a weird, but quiet, humming noise. Sam cleared his throat. Castiel just looked at everyone, observing intently. And Jack was shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“Uh… should we?” Dean began.

“I don’t see why not,” Castiel said. “I’ve never had occasion to… _celebrate_ ” — air quotes were held up — “human traditions. They seem like they could be fun.”

“Well, I don’t know what any of that is!” Jack exclaimed. “I want to try it.”

And that was all they needed: the excitement from their kid.

Sam smiled, and he and Castiel each put a hand on one of Jack’s shoulders. Dean looked like he wanted to reach out too, but didn’t want to crowd the kid.

“Then let’s do it,” Sam said.

“What do we even start with?” Sam asked.

“Halloween,” Dean said, smacking the kitchen table.

For some reason that made Castiel roll his eyes.

“What?” Dean asked. “Don’t tell me you don’t like the idea of Halloween. We decided — we’re doing this.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed.

Jack nodded.

“Dean, you just get yourself sick on candy.”

He shrugged. “So? That’s ‘cause there ain’t anything to do, but here, at home, with the four of us, we can just… we can go wild, right?”

“Go wild?” Jack asked. His eyes brightened. “I want to go wild.”

Dean pat him on the back. “That’s the spirit, kid.”

Now it was Sam’s turn to roll his eyes. He then followed it up with shooting Dean a look that said _fuck you_ in every language known to man. His brother just looked back dumbly, wondering what the hell he’d done.

“So Halloween?” Castiel asked.

“Yep.”

“Yep.”

They carved pumpkins together. They didn’t even have to go picking for them. That woman just magicked the best pumpkins they’d ever seen right into the bunker library. Carving was a mess, but none of them cared. They laughed, trying their best to show different emotions on the faces they made, but trying to keep it classic. Well, as close to classic as they could get. The traditional family thing was still new to them.

Jack’s pumpkin had almost crashed to the floor, and, too shocked to stop it, Castiel had stepped in, using his Grace to bring the pumpkin back to the table.

And yeah, maybe they ended up covered in pumpkin guts.

But it wasn’t Dean’s fault!

Okay, yes, it was.

He’d thrown a bit of the orange insides and seeds at Sam. Sam had blinked, confused, and then threw some at Dean. He laughed as it got Dean full in the cheek. Soon all of them were joining in.

The pumpkins ended up looking lovely.

But they didn’t.

That changed when they were soon in cheesy and simple costumes, and they sat together, watching _My Bloody Valentine_.

Jack pointed out that the villain looked a lot like Dean, and Dean had just ruffled his hair.

Then it was Thanksgiving. There was turkey, mashed potatoes, green beans, crackers and cheese and olives, butternut squash soup, a bacon and brussels sprouts and cauliflower dish that Sam couldn’t stop eating, stuffing, cranberry sauce, rolls dripping with butter, corn, carrots, and finally, _PIE_.

Castiel didn’t eat the food. Just… observed, but his plate was filled anyway. It ended with Dean eating his helping as well as his own, and he flicked corn at Sam.

“Dean, not this again,” Sam sighed, not wanting another mess.

The argument was lost as Jack flicked his corn at Castiel.

And that was how they got corn all over the table by the time the pies were brought in. There was chocolate creme, pumpkin, apple, cherry, freakin’ blueberry! What _didn’t_ they have?

The family ate until they couldn’t eat anymore, and then Castiel just rubbed Dean’s back as he groaned from eating too much, hand over his stomach.

Christmas.

They were in cozy pajamas you’d see in a Christmas story for children. There was eggnog, Castiel reading _'Twas the Night Before Christmas_ to Jack, hot chocolate, and just lots of laying around and watching _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ , _The Polar Express_ , and a newer movie called _Klaus_.

The family had another extravagant meal, and Jack was just staring at Dean’s stomach, wondering where he put it all. Maybe it opened up to another dimension?

They stayed up late, they talked to Jack about Santa, and they secretly wrapped presents for each other (presents that had just happened to appear on their beds) in their rooms. Christmas trees lines the library like the Hogwarts great hall during the holidays. Sam stared in wonder at all the trees.

The presents were wonderful, and to everyone’s surprise, Castiel cried.

“Hey, hey, what’s goin’ on?” Dean asked.

“This. This is… I’ve never had this before. Family.”

“You’ve had us. You’ve been with us for years,” Sam pointed out, voice warm, gentle.

“But not like this.” Castiel smiled at all of them, grateful, happy tears rolling down his cheeks. “This is everything I never knew I wanted — needed. To be with you. All of you. To see Jack actually get to be a child.” Jack seemed sullen at being called a child, but it was quickly forgotten. “You’re my family,” Castiel said. “And I know what it feels like to be human, to have a family, to enjoy the moments in life that are special. Not just to us, but to everyone. You’re all so connected, even when you’re apart — with your traditions, and cultures. This has been the greatest time of my life. I wouldn’t have wanted this with anyone else.”

Dean hugged Castiel, patting his back, then holding on tight, hands curled into fists.

“You too, buddy. You too.”

Hugging wasn’t their thing. It was usually something they did while in agony, or crying or having finished a fight, or while dying. Okay, so it kind of was their thing, since their lives were an endless book of trauma. But hugging from joy, from mirth, and the comfort of family — that was new.

And they all hugged.

Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Jack — they _were_ a family. The world would be empty without even one of them. And their world was a better place for being together.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I have eaten a Thanksgiving meal like that, and yes, it was deliciously overwhelming.


End file.
